


Troubles

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Paranoia, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: “You think this troubles me?”Troubling noises distract, but luckily Hakkai has a distraction waiting on the wings.





	Troubles

The wind howled against the windows of the kitchen and against the gaps in the walls. Hakkai winced a bit; he could practically feel the oncoming storm, it echoed in his ears and ached in his scars. 

He hunkered down into the chair a little deeper, listening intently for the sounds of the others returning to their inn for the night. They’d been gone so long, too long for a short trip to the fetch groceries. He tried to refocus on his book, looking for anything to fill the empty space and that hollow sound, but before the darkness could begin to creep in with the draft, there was a rush near his ears, and then a familiar weight settled on his shoulders, with a scrape of scales, a brush of feathers and claws, and a familiar keen:

“Kyuu?” Hakuryu poked his head around, craning his neck to look Hakkai in the eyes. Hakkai blinked in confusion, turning his book against his chest to study Hakuryu, until Hakuryu bumped his nose against Hakkai’s. “Kyuuuuu.”

“Oh, are you here to cheer me up for the storm? You think this troubles me?” Hakkai made himself laugh, but his own false cheer actually made his face hurt as if he’d twisted the ends of the scar on his belly. Hakuryu cocked his head, giving him what Hakkai was certain was a dubious look from a wise old soul, and Hakkai let his smile drop. “Er … I’m…” 

“Kyuu.” Hakuryu nipped at Hakkai’s ear, then rubbed his forehead against Hakkai’s. Hakkai could almost imagine someone chiding him, _“I know you better than that. I’m here for you whether or not you admit you want me.”_ Between that sense of companionship or camaraderie, and Hakkai’s own reluctance to argue with something that couldn’t very effectively retort, Hakkai had no choice but to relent.

“I suppose some company would be welcome.” He lifted his book again and shifted his weight. “If nothing else, it’s nice not to be alone.”

“Kyuu,” Hakuryu seemed to concur, settling around Hakkai’s neck like a shimmering scarf, and somehow, his gleam beat back the darkness. 

In times of trouble, it was best not to be alone.


End file.
